rebirthofmidgardrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana
Name: Diana Age: 20 Status: Demi God Family: Queen Hippolyta (dead) and Thor (dead) God/dess of: Strength and Herroism Backstory Diana was born a princess, the only child of Queen Hippolyta. Now, Queen Hippolyta took no husband, so it was well known that Diana was her illigitamate child, though the Queen did not care, as she knew Diana's true parentage. So she raised Diana as she would a child that had been born in wedlock, and so her training began. Hippolyta tried for a while to teach Diana in "princessly" things, but it became apparant that the young girl was restless. She would snap at her teachers and sneak out to train with the soldiers, surpassing them all in strength and agility, quickly mastering every weapon brought to her. A prodigy at fighting, she seemed. She also appeared to especially like smashing things. However, Diana's training went beyond the battlefield. She was also taught in battle strategy, and history of her world and such, her mind being cultivated just as much as her body was in strength. Diana picked up on her lessons quickly, not being slow-minded at all. She learned to think quickly, and looked like she was on the path to being an extraordinary Queen. Until her world was destroyed, that is. The destruction of the three worlds, and the deaths of the billions of people brought a seriousness to Diana. She had a sort of playful almost, free, incorrigable spirit, often liking to go on frequent horse-rides. However, this all changed after the Apacolypse. Now, she's completely serious. Focused only on training, rebuilding the Earth, and destroying the three gods who took her life from her. She has a lot of pent-up anger, but seems to have a good handle on it at the moment. Smashing the statues in the court yard seems to help her. Personality Diana still has a bit of that free spirit left in her, though she's repressed it out of necessity. She comes off as being extremely serioiuswith not much in the way of a sense of humor. But if you get on her good side and get past the hard exterior, she can be fun to be around. She's just got her priorities really straightened out, that's all. She doesn't think there's much time for fun and games, and that thought has only been strengthened by the spontaneous arrival of Eris and the betrayal of Shego. Diana is now extremely on edge. If she sees Demi-Gods fighting each other, she will jump in the middle of that fight and stop it at any cost to avoid another deserter. She may be a little socially useless at making you feel better, but you can guarantee on her to break up any fight. Relationships with the Characters Athena - Diana sees Athena as very wise and cool-headed, and looks up to the goddess as a bit of a role-model. She feels that Athena is a strong leader, and is greatful that she was the Greek Goddess to survive - all of the other ones seemed to be obsessed with having sex and drinking. Anubis - Diana hasn't interacted with him much, but has a feeling that he is more intelligent than he initially lets on, but thinks he needs to be a bit more confident. Though his social awkwardness is a bit amusing at times, it isn't doing anyone any good. Idun - Diana does respect Idun as she would any goddess, however, she does view her as a bit of a child. Idun certainly has taught Diana useful things - such as information about runes - but still, Diana is a bit protective of the only god surviving from her world. She is also very protective of Idun's innocence. Though it is a bit frustrating at times, Diana sees Idun as the last innocent and pure thing that survived the Apacolypse. Loki - A traitor who deserves to be hung. Diana feels particularily wounded by Loki's betrayal, because of how close friends he had been with her father. Does he deserve a second chance? No. He got his second chance. And his third, fourth, fifth, every time he screwed something up in Asgard he was given a chance for redemption and he took it, and then blew it again. Well, this time he blew it big time. No second chances for him. Not anymore. Diana is not nearly as merciful as Odin was. Seth - Diana doesn't know much about him, but doesn't like him. At all. She's heard about his lust for death and pain, and thinks he needs to be eliminated. Eris - Diana hates her. Hates her hates her hates her. She caused Shego to betray the Demi Gods, and Diana will not forget that. Naveen - He's a partying idiot who needs to get his priorities straight. San - She has the potential to be a great warrior, but needs to learn to control her anger. Peter - Needs to get his priorities straight, and needs to keep a better handle on his anger before he causes another desertion. *cough*Chel*cough* Moses - Hasn't met him Hercules - Hasn't met him, but hopes to help him become a better warrior. Marina - Hasn't met her. McGee - Thinks she is an extremely good warrior. Alice - Extremely intelligent for her age. Diana is also very protective of her, as she sees the same innocence in Alice that she sees in Idun. Blair - A very serious girl, but she has the potential to be a great warrior, and a great guardian. Shego - Diana had hoped to become friends with Shego has their fathers had been, but to preserve the friendship and not let it be destroyed like it had been with Thor and Loki. So Diana was hit hard when Shego joined the Three Traitors. She still has a bit of hope that Shego may yet be brought back to their side, and isn't ready to give up on the girl who fears that her father's choices have controlled her life. Chel - She needs to control her anger, and she also needs to learn that people sometimes say things they don't mean. Diana also finds it a little disturbing that she named her weapon. Megara - Doesn't really know her. Tifa - Doesn't really know her Aiden - Doesn't know him that well, but from what she's seen, he's a bit too shy. Esmeralda - Doesn't know her that well. Milo - Very much a bookworm, isn't he? Odette - Doesn't know her